


All Nippon 361, предварительный разрешаю

by LadyHella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pilots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHella/pseuds/LadyHella
Summary: Выполнять указания диспетчеров – обязанность пилотов, которой они следуют неукоснительно.





	All Nippon 361, предварительный разрешаю

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ji_tera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/gifts).



> В тексте использован несуществующий номер борта ANA и множество воображаемых событий. Тем не менее, автор старался, как мог, приблизить происходящее к реалиям гражданской авиации.

Блюдце было квадратным. И основание чашки тоже.

Все у них в Сендае странное. Начиная с отсутствия Старбакса в аэропорту. 

Чай в служебном кафе, тем не менее, оказался таким вкусным, что Кенма попросил хозяина – молодого мужчину в очках, вылитого Игниса – принести еще порцию. 

За окном в сгущающихся сумерках падал редкий снег, добавляя сказочности мерцанию гирлянд. Кенма с удовольствием наблюдал за знакомой размеренной работой наземных служб. Стоянки были забиты бортами токийской приписки – печальный привет от Ханеда, который закрылся из-за снегопада. Пассажирам, конечно, не объяснишь про видимость меньше минимума и боковые порывы ветра до 25 метров в секунду – они все равно хотят быть в Новый Год с семьей, а не в чужом городе. Но сам Кенма не возражал; у него была припасена новая игра – ранний подарок от Куроо – и он намеревался, уютно устроившись в кафе, встретить Новый год за приятным времяпрепровождением.

Увлекшись, Кенма пропустил момент, когда в кафе завернула компания сотрудников, похоже, решивших попить кофе после смены. Кенма вздрогнул, когда в гомон кафе густым медом влился смутно знакомый Голос. Тот самый, который сегодня непререкаемым тоном угнал их на второй круг. 

Кенма закаменел, забыв поставить игру на паузу. Диспетчер, конечно, ни разу не был виноват в том, что в торце полосы скопилась стая ворон – нормальное, говорят, для Мияги явление. И уж тем более диспетчер знать не знал, что сегодня у токийского борта за штурвалом экзаменуемый, день которого и без того был изрядно подпорчен уходом на запасной.

Кенма был ему даже отчасти благодарен – спокойный Голос в эфире придал ему уверенности, и отработанные почти до автоматизма действия дались проще. Двигателям взлетный режим, убрать закрылки, убрать шасси. Развернулись, вошли в глиссаду как миленькие, направляемые строгим Голосом “All Nippon 361, на курсе, на глиссаде”. Сели, покатились. Уже закончив руление и осознав, что все закончилось, Кенма мысленно поблагодарил Голос.

И вот сейчас Кенме нестерпимо хотелось с любопытством оглянуться и одновременно было жаль разочароваться в воображаемом идеальном мужчине.

Слов сквозь игровую музыку было не разобрать, но интонации и тембр звучали так притягательно, что у Кенмы дрожь пробегала по спине. Даже немного жаль, что Сендай не лежит на их основных маршрутах. Узнать бы, как парня зовут, вдруг он иногда дежурит на региональных трассах.

Кенма выключил звук в игре, но опоздал. Задвигались стулья, компания собралась на выход. Пришлось опустить голову пониже, уткнувшись в телефон – на случай, если молоденький пилот привлечет ненужное внимание. 

В этот момент, верный привычке появляться в самое неподходящее время, Куроо решил позвонить ему в Лайн. Кенма дернулся, едва не сшиб локтем чашку со стола, покосился по сторонам, не видел ли кто его секундной неловкости. И зацепил краем глаза словно возвышающегося над толпой коллег высокого парня в темной форме диспетчера. Тот, слушая болтовню напарника (неужели за смену не наговорился?), скользнул по Кенме ничего не выражающим вежливым взглядом. Кенму как жаром окатило – наверняка это он. Голос с частоты 119,7, Сендай-старт.

Лайн продолжал пиликать, и Кенма неверной рукой ткнул кнопку:

– Чего тебе, Куро?

Парень в форме, уже почти у выхода, вдруг обернулся. Тоже голос узнал? Да вряд ли, вон сколько бортов сегодня в Сендае посадили.

– Вы что, и правда на запасном сели? – Куроо, конечно же, веселился, не догадываясь о внутренних метаниях Кенмы. – Ну вы даете! Ты где? Как экзамен?

– Сижу в кафе, – буркнул Кенма, не желая развивать тему с экзаменом. Не мог Куроо за два года забыть, что результаты будут только через несколько дней.

– Один? А где инструктор Некомата?

– Ушел пить со своим сендайским приятелем. 

– Который у тебя экзаменатором был? 

\- Угу.

\- И они тебя бросили одного в канун Нового Года? – ужаснулся Куроо.

– Я сам не пошел. Они же засядут вспоминать молодые годы и незнакомых мне людей. На кой я им там нужен?

– Давай тогда мы к тебе приедем, синкансеном пара часов всего.

– Ты хоть Яку спросил, хочет ли он встречать Новый год в поезде? – поддел Кенма.

– Представь себе, спросил! Вон он, сидит, ухмыляется, – Куроо отвернулся, на заднем фоне послышался мягкий голос Мориске. – Яку говорит, что мы с тобой – два неисправимых клинических идиота, но он готов хоть сейчас на вокзал.

Кенма почувствовал, как потеплело внутри, словно кто-то подошел и накинул на плечи уютный плед. Даже находясь в другом городе, было приятно чувствовать, что о тебе думают и беспокоятся. 

– Не придумывайте, – он чуть улыбнулся. – Я и без вас найду, чем заняться в Новый Год, и...

– Извините, что прерываю, – раздался совсем рядом серьезный голос, и Кенма, чуть не упустив телефон из рук, поднял глаза. К нему обращался тот самый диспетчер, суровый как его голос, но, когда он увидел улыбку Кенмы, в лице парня что-то неуловимо дрогнуло. – Это вы пилотировали токийский 361?

Кенма согнал с лица улыбку и кивнул, игнорируя Куроо. Он и сам хотел бы знать “эй, Кенма, кто там у тебя?”. Только развернул немного экран, чтобы парень в форме попал в камеру. И чуть не оглох от вопля: “Яку! Иди сюда, гляди, какой красавчик пришел знакомиться с нашим Кенмой!”. 

Сам Кенма как зачарованный смотрел в эти глаза цвета темного песка. Ему было в общем-то все равно, знакомиться с ним пришли или утащить в темный лес на заклание демонам.

– Меня зовут Ушиджима Вакатоши, – тоже без улыбки продолжил парень, возвышаясь над Кенмой, как Фудзисан. – Мы с коллегами идем встречать Новый Год в небольшой ресторан на Аоба-кю. Не хотите ли присоединиться? Токио вряд ли откроется в ближайшие несколько часов, да и рабочее время у вас, наверное, вышло.

Кенма чуть наклонился вбок, чтобы заглянуть за спину этого Ушиджимы. Коллеги терпеливо ждали в дверях – ни малейшей враждебности на лицах не было, а тот болтливый, с красной метелкой на голове, даже подмигнул заговорщически и показал большой палец. 

“Соглашайся!”, – вопил внутренний голос хором с Яку и Куроо (эти вопили в наушники). 

По счастью, у Кенмы хватило совести и воображения представить, как он будет весь вечер снулым привидением сидеть в дальнем углу, отравляя этим щедрым людям их заранее спланированный праздник.

– Спасибо, – тихонько сказал он, надеясь передать голосом, что и правда сожалеет. – Но я не хочу причинять вам столько хлопот, да и в больших компаниях чувствую себя неуютно.

– Очень жаль, – вполне искренне огорчился новый знакомый. – Что ж, тогда… счастливого Нового Года. 

Коллеги встретили вернувшегося ни с чем Ушиджиму какими-то шуточками, и только переглядывавшийся с Кенмой парень сочувственно потрепал его по спине. 

Кенма ощутил непреодолимое желание сорваться с места, крикнуть: “Подождите, я с вами!”. Но на секунду засомневался, уместно ли вот так передумать, а потом и вовсе стало неловко.

– Кенма?

– Я вам потом позвоню, ладно? – не дожидаясь ответа, Кенма отключил связь и уставился на залитую оранжевым светом фонарей стоянку. По рулежке проехал, жизнерадостно подмигивая навигационными огнями, еще один борт ANA с логотипом Звездных Войн на борту. Кенму немного отпустило, но потом он вспомнил такое же жизнерадостное подмигивание того бодрого парня, и снова стало грустно. Даже телефон ведь не спросил, ну что стоило сказать: “Если передумаю – позвоню”. Написал бы в Лайн потом.

А, ладно, что теперь. Завтра он вернется в Токио, получит нашивки второго пилота… 

Заказав еще чай, почему-то показавшийся безвкусным, Кенма некоторое время тыкал кнопки в игре, но мысли возвращались к разговору, а сюжет в голову не лез. Поняв, что промотал уже почти три главы, не запомнив ни слова, Кенма отложил телефон и уставился в темноту ночного аэропорта. Жизнь шла своим чередом, до Нового Года оставалось меньше часа, и никому не было дела до печалей приунывшего пилота. 

Что ли и правда попросить, чтобы Куроо с Яку приехали?

Поморщившись от собственной минутной слабости, Кенма уже совсем было решил вернуться к игре, как вдруг заметил в отражении огромного окна силуэт подошедшего сзади человека.

Кенма медленно обернулся. 

Ушиджима приблизился, держа в руках сложенное пальто, блестящее от капель растаявшего снега.

– Мы с коллегами, – немного неловко сказал диспетчер, – решили, что все-таки нехорошо встречать Новый Год в одиночестве.

Кенма живо представил, как эти самые коллеги, науськанные болтливым напарником, выталкивают смущенного Ушиджиму из служебного автобуса с напутствиями. А потом спохватился, что молчание затянулось и может трактоваться как нежелание продолжать знакомство. Ну уж нет!

– Меня зовут Козуме Кенма, – он изо всех сил постарался скрыть волнение, хотел даже пошутить про неукоснительное выполнение указаний диспетчеров, но передумал. – И я буду очень рад, если вы позволите угостить вас чаем.


End file.
